O príncipe da dimensão das trevas
by DaielyMaisa
Summary: E se Jaden fosse irmão mais novo de Haou, não só isso mas e se Haou se casasse com Yubel e os dois não pudessem ter filhos, Jaden terá que ir para a academia de duelos e ao mesmo tempo proteger os alunos dos espíritos de duelos malignos que invadem essa dimensão


Um menino corria na rua com muita pressão, tinha cabelo de dois tons marrom-chocolate e laranja em cima, os olhos eram também eram marrom-chocolate, ele vestia uma camiseta por baixo de um conjunto cinza, esse garoto era Jaden Yuki

Jaden: beleza eu tenho o meu baralho, tenho meu equipamento e tenho mais dois minutos pra fazer os exames pra ingresso na academia de duelos, pelo menos eu não sou um aluno então não pode me mandar pra detenção por chegar atrasado

Como ele corria como pessoas olhavam

Jaden: LICENÇA TÔ PASSANDO

Uma pessoa se separou quando ouviu o grito, mas não saiu de vez e você perdeu o seu dinheiro e as suas cartas caíram e se virou para pegá-las sem ver quem ele tinha esbarrando

Jaden: ha ha desculpa

: você é um duelista não é?

Jaden: sim, estou tentando entrar pra academia de duelos

?: não me diga

Jaden: sim… peraí você é…

Jaden ficou surpreso por separar com o rei dos jogos em pessoa

Yugi: por que não fica com isso, algo me deixa ficar com você

A emissão entregando uma carta, Jaden pegou e viu que era um Kuriboh alado, o espirito da carta apareceu e começou a circular animadamente

Jaden: bom conheça também

Yugi apenas olhou com um sorriso no rosto e começou a se afastar

Jaden: Obrigado por você

O rei dos jogos se virou e deu uma beleza e depois foi embora

 _Burtinatrix_ : _Jaden, não está se esquecendo de nada_

Jaden: ahn? do qu… O EXAME

Ele colocou uma carta no porta-baralho e começou a correr até a cúpula Kaiba

Jaden: eu não vejo o rei dos jogos se chegar atrasado nos jogos

Na cúpula Kaiba

 **?: todos os que já foram pelo exame de entrada no setor de matrículas e para os reprovados melhor sorte no próximo ano**

 **?: e divirtam-se na faculdade de monstros de duelo**

Um monstro Leggul atacou um menino de cabelo azul claro, olhos cinzentos e óculos, que se encolheu de medo

Garoto (pensamento): ah garoto, eu mal consigo me concentrando com todos esses garotos da academia me olhando e me julgando, o que eu não sei já está matriculado na escola como eles

 **?: última chamada para os candidatos a academia se ainda não marcaram seu exame por favor façam isso agora**

Como faz um homem e duas meninas que fazem como que uma amostra já está pronta para encerrar e marcar os que não comparam quando ouviram uma voz

?: ESPEREM, EU TÔ CHEGANDO… podem marcar que Jaden Yuki está aqui… pelo menos… enquanto eu conseguindo me segurar

O que aconteceu com o Jaguar? Cortou a tela?

 _Lady Heat: por que não convocou um dos seus monstros?_

Jaden preferiu não respondedor

Dentro da cifra estava um garoto vestido com uma roupa branca de cabelo e olhos negros tendo o seu duelo, ele estava com um monstro em modo de atar o instrutor tinha dois monstros em modo de defesa e não tinha uma última carta

(Esqueleto do monstro)

 **Candidato PV: 3200**

 **Instrutor PV: 1900**

Instrutor: Jogue uma toalha, B: implora clemência ou C: vai correndo pra casa da mamãe

Candidato: eu vou de D:

O garoto ativa a sua carta virada

Instrutor: é uma… armadilha?

Candidato: exatamente com o anel de gravidade que pode causar algum dano no campo de ataque e depois nós recebemos os danos aos pontos de ataque do monstro destruído.

Com o anel de seu próprio monstro destrói o monstro

 **Candidato PV: 1300**

 **Instrutor PV: 0**

Instrutor: boa ação e bem vindo academia de duelos

Candidato: obrigado hó sábio mestre

Três garotos do obelisco azul estavam falando sobre o duelo

Taiyou: esse cara é muito bom, o que acha o Chazz?

Raizou: eu acho os comentários sobre eles meio estranhos não acha Chazz

Chazz: ele é doido, nós frequentando uma escola preparatória de monstros de lazer nos últimos três anos, já estamos na academia, garotos não sabem onde estão metendo, mas eles aprendem a maneira de Chazz Princeton

Jadené que já te conheci que era cara que afinal tem irmãos assim

Jaden: puxa esse cara é bom

Disse para o garoto baixinho de cabelo azul de antes

Garoto: sim esse é Bastion Misawa, dizem que ele tirou a melhor nota no exame escrito

Jaden: nossa, aquele exame era difícil, nem sei como passei _na verdade eu sei, o meu irmão e o Yubel me obrigaram a estudar pra caramba_

Garoto: eu mal passei a propósito meu nome é como eu quero ter alguma coisa pra testar minha vida eu sei como vencer meu duelo

Jaden: Então você entrou, legal eu também vou entrar assim que vencer o meu duelo

Syrus: espera você não duelou ainda

Jaden: não

Syrus: então você pode ter um problema com o que desviar ser o último

Jaden ficou preocupado

Jaden: _Haou_ _vai me matar_

 _Lady Heat_ : _você é culpado por dormir demais_

Nas arquibancadas dos professores e examinadores de um homem andrógeno estava se preparando para sair quando um cara se aproximou

?: desculpe senhor mas o último candidato chegou para fazer o teste

Andrógeno: desculpa, você me chamou de senhor?

Cara: desculpe é que eu sou novo aqui

Andrógeno: eu sou doutor tenho PHD em duelo e ganhei o título de doutor obrigado, agora diga ao preguiçoso que ele tem que voltar no ano que vem

Examinador 1: Vamos doutor Crowler, ainda temos tempo pra mais um

Examinador 2: ele só chegou um pouco atrasado

Dr. Crowler: ISSO É UM TER EDUCAÇÃO, EU NÃO TENHO TENHO PARA PREGUIÇOSOS

O telefone dele tocou e ele atendeu

Dr. Crowler: O QUE?

 _ **?: É Sheppard**_

Dr. Crowler: Chanceler Sheppard em que posso ser útil

 _ **Chanceler: só queria saber se é tudo bem, se não é o incidente do ano passado em que você tem o terço dos nossos candidatos ao ridículo, porque alguém te chamou de senhor ou senhora, só quero ter certeza de que todos têm uma justa chance**_

Dr Crowler: claro Chanceler / _ele não vê que tem talentos menos valorizados nessa academia? bom se ele quer dar ao preguiçoso uma chance…_

Dr Crowler pediu licença e começou a se retirar

Examinador: espera quem é que vai testar o garoto e qual é o baralho de duelo a banca vai usar?

Dr Crowler: deixem isso comigo

Subiu escadas como subiu e não enviou nenhum banco na frente dos dois garotos

Jaden: duelo acirrado Bastião

Bastion: obrigado

Jaden: pelo que você deve fazer você quiser o segundo melhor duelista por aqui

Antes que Bastion fale alguma coisa eles ouviram

 **?: Jaden Yuki por favor dirija-se ao campo de duelo numero quatro**

Jaden: bem chegou a minha hora

Bastion: espera, você é o segundo melhor quem é o primeiro?

Jaden: ué, você não sabe? Sou eu, eu sou o primeiro

Syrus: ele é tão confiante, queria ver se ele é bom mesmo

Bastião: ele tem que ser, olha com quem tá duelando

Dr. Crowler estava esperando nenhum campo

Dr Crowler: muito bem jovem qual é o seu nome

Jaden: é Jaden, Jaden Yuki senhor

Dr. Crowler: muito bem Jaden Yuki eu sou o doutor Velian Crowler presidente do departamento de técnicas

Jaden: uau um presidente, não era a ideia do jeito que está vestido, o que era um tipo estranho de mascote da academia, como um garoto propaganda ou líder de torcida

Chazz e seus dois chocados de capangas

Taiyou: você ouviu o que ele disse?

Raizou: nossa, esse garoto tem peito hein Chazz?

Chazz não disse nada só rosnou

Dr Crowler: colete de duelo

Jaden ficou impressionado com as cartas automáticas que são mandadas para uma mão dele

Jaden: Ei isso foi legal prof, como é que eu posso fazer essa jaqueta de duelo

Dr Crowler: com muito trabalho duro e notas bem altas _é claro que primeiro você tem que entrar na academia de duelos e eu pretendo deixar claro que isso não vai acontecer_

Jaden: bom eu tô pronto

Dr Crowler/Jaden: VAMOS DUELAR

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Dr Crowler: 4000**

Jaden: professores primeiro

Dr Crowler: obrigado _eu vou usar meu baralho particular ao invés dos de testes, eu vou invocar todas as jogadas, fazer esse insolente perder e mandá-lo para casa o quanto antes_ muito bem para um primeiro movimento acho que vou começar devagar, vou ativar a carta de feitiço confisco

Jaden: ah não

Dr Crowler: e isso me permite pagar mil pontos de vida para olhar a sua mão e mandar uma das suas cartas para o cemitério

Hologramas das cartas de Jaden apareceram na frente do Crowler

Dr Crowler: ah sim eu me lembro de umas dessas cartas quando eu era um gênio principiante, agora qual eu devo banir… o monstro que renasce para o cemitério, depois vou colocar duas cartas viradas para baixo em campo e por último mais ainda em tempo a forte tempestade, esta carta mágica destrói toda carta mágica e armadilha em campo

A carta de Jaden foi destruída assim como as duas cartas de Crowler

Jaden: _por que ele destruiria suas próprias cartas, deve estar planejando algo_

Nuvens negras cobriram o campo

Jaden: o que está acontecendo?

Dr Crowler: não está acontecendo nada, ainda não…

Dois monstros dourados apareceram

Dr Crowler: mas isso está para mudar

Syrus: alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo

Bastion: as duas cartas armadilhas que o doutor Crowler tinha em campo são chamadas de estátuas perversas, é uma carta armadilha especial que recria um monstro malévolo que foi destruído, por isso ele jogou a forte tempestade

Taiyou: uma carta forte assim não estaria em um dos baralhos de testes o Crowler deve estar usando o baralho dele

Raizou : então já era nenhum candidato pode derrotar um especialista como o doutor Crowler

Taiyou: é, é impossível, não acha Chazz?

Raizou: é o que acha Chazz?

Chazz: eu acho que vou gostar de ver a vassoura do Crowler varrer o nosso amiguinho lá pra baixo, eu só gostaria que ele tratasse todos os outros duelista que se candidatarem a essa academia de mesma forma

Alexis: por que um estilista esnobe e brigão usaria as melhores cartas dele contra um amador

Zane: você é muito devagar Alexis, eu só espero que segurar ver o lendário e raro monstro do Crowler que está escondido no baralho dele

Dr Crowler: pronto pra sua próxima lição?

Jaden: hahaha, claro eu nem me lembro da última vez que aprender foi tão divertido

Dr Crowler: é bem eu sou um excelente professor obrigado, e agora eu sacrificando meus símbolos perversos e invoco a Engrenagem Antiga Golem **(3000/3000)**

Alexis: é isso, uma carta rara lendária

Zane: Eu estou aqui perto de descobrir o que torna tão lendário

Dr Crowler: bom eu espero que não tenha medo da minha lendária engrenagem golem

Jaden: não fala bobagem, eu sempre

Todos se chocaram com o que disse

Syrus: ou Jaden é valente ou é doido

Zane: ele olha para aquele monstro lendário como não se preocupasse com mais nada não mundo eu acho que a juventude e a inexperiência tem suas vantagens não é Alexis?

Alexis: qual é o ritmo Zane, pelo menos o garoto demonstrou determinação

Zane: não vai sobrar muito pra mostrar depois disso

Crowler: Muito bem, termino a minha vez

Jaden: meu turno

Ele sacou uma carta e sorriu

Jaden: fim de jogo

Dr. Crowler: impossível

Alexis: morte em um turno?

Taiyou: esse garoto está blefando não é?

Raizou: deve estar

Chazz: lógico que está, há amador derrotaria o Crowler em um turno

Jaden: Eu ativo e polimerização o Aviário e a Burtinatrix para formar o herói elementar Homem Chama Alado **(2100/1200)**

Dr Crowler: Eu sabia que era um blefe, esse monstrinho é muito fraco para derrotar o meu Golem

Jaden: quem disse que eu terminei, eu ativo a carta mágica arranha-céus

Prédios surgiram do chão até que o campo ficou parecendo uma cidade e o Golem parecia um monstro enorme que estava atacando-a enquanto que o Homem Chama Alado ficou em cima de um prédio, o herói elementar saltou de lá

Dr Crowler: pode atacar essa cartinha de arranha-céus não tirou nenhum ponto do meu monstro

Ele pousou no chão e saltou de novo

Jaden: sabe professor, você tem razão, o arranha-céus não tira pontos do seu monstro, o que ele faz é aumentar os pontos de ataque do meu Homem Chama Alado no total de mil pontos

Dr Crowler: espere o tempo acabou

Jaden: vai Paraquedista Arrojado

 **Homem Chama Alado (3100/1200)**

O herói deu uma cambalhota no ar e começou a pegar fogo, então ele foi de encontro ao Engrenagem Antiga Golem e o destruiu

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Dr Crowler: 3900**

Dr Crowler: não pode ser, ele era a minha melhor carta

Jaden: a habilidade especial do Homem Chama Alado devolve os pontos de ataque como a droga pra você

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Dr Crowler: 900**

Jaden: agora e uma carta mágica des-fusão

Homem Chama Alado se dividiu de volta no aviário e na Burtinatrix

 **Aviário (1000/1000)**

 **Burtinatrix (1200/800)**

Jaden: Ataque Aviário com Cascata de Penas

Aviário voou e atirou as asas sem professor

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Dr Crowler: 0000**

Jaden: professor é eu acho que

Chazz e seus capangas estavam em choque

Chazz: foi sorte, não tem como o Crowler perder para um reprovado

Alexis: esse garoto tem futuro aqui

Zane não disse nada só foi embora

Syrus: LEGAL É ISSO AÍ JADEN

Bastião: bom sabre que tem alguém aqui que pensa que é pário pra mim

Jaden: ENTREI PRA ACADEMIA UHUUU, ENTREI ENTREI

Jaden pegou uma carta do Kuradoh alado

Jaden: lamento não ter usado esse duelo, mas acho que vão ter outras oportunidades, por que a partir de agora você e eu seremos parceiros


End file.
